Semflex
Semflex The Semflex is a 6x6 twin-lens reflex, launched in 1949 by the French maker SEM. At a time when products imported from Germany to France were very expensive, the Semflex was a Rolleiflex copy and competitor. It was a robust and efficient machine, whose finish was a bit rough, but whose durability was very good, as well as the image quality on most of the models. There were many Semflex variants, with button or crank advance, coupled to the shutter winding or not. The best models had 4-element 75/3.5 Angénieux or Berthiot lenses, which were nice Tessar copies. Some of the cheaper and older ones had three-element lenses. As a rule of thumb, all the f:4.5 and f:3.8 lenses are 3-element, and all the 3.5 lenses on the crank-advance models are 4 element. Some 3.5 lenses on the older button-advance models were 3-element. Sometimes the sellers want more for a model with an Angénieux lens, but it seems there is no practical quality difference with Berthiot (it is a bit like the Planar vs Xenotar or Tessar vs Xenar situation with the Rolleiflex). The Semflex is not well known outside France but in the country it is easy to find and quite inexpensive. Semflex Studio The Semflex Studio is a derivative of the Semflex with a fixed Berthiot 150/5.4 tele lens. The viewing lens is a 150/3.9. There are small variations, mostly with crank-advance. The Semflex Studio, launched in 1952, predates the Tele-Rolleiflex, which only appeared in 1961. Bibliography * SEM et les Semflex, P.-H. Pont, ed. Fotosaga Links General links In English: * Semflex Studio at antjam65's photo site * The Semflex at Reijo Lauro's site * The French TLR's at tlr-cameras.com In French: * The various Semflex pages at ClicClac * At www.collection-appareils.fr : ** Sem Semflash 3,5 couleur (type 50) ** Sem Semflash 3,5 couleur (type 50) ** Sem Semflash 4,5 (type 48) ** Sem Semflash 4,5 couple (type 48) ** Sem Semflash 4,5 couple (type 49) ** Sem Semflash 4,5 non couple (type 47) ** Sem Semflash 4,5 non couple (type 47) ** Sem Semflash location 4,5 (type 48) ** Sem Semflex 1/2 Oto 3,5 ** Sem Semflex 1/2 Oto 3,5 (type 26) ** Sem Semflex 1/2 Oto 3,5 (type 26) ** Sem Semflex 1/2 Oto 3,5 (type 29) ** Sem Semflex 1/2 Oto 3,5 (type 29) ** Sem Semflex 1/2 Oto 3,5 (type 29) ** Sem Semflex 1/2 Oto 3,5 (type 29) ** Sem Semflex 1/2 Oto 3,5 Police ** Sem Semflex 1/2 Oto 3,5B (type 25) ** Sem Semflex 1/2 Oto 3,5B (type 27) ** Sem Semflex 154 (type 14) ** Sem Semflex 154 (type 14) ** Sem Semflex 154 (type 14) ** Sem Semflex 154 (type 24) ** Sem Semflex I (type 1) ** Sem Semflex II (type 11) ** Sem Semflex II (type 11) ** Sem Semflex II (type 11) ** Sem Semflex II Otomatic (type 22) ** Sem Semflex III ** Sem Semflex Joie de Vivre ** Sem Semflex Joie de vivre 3,5 (type 51) ** Sem Semflex Joie de Vivre 4,5 (type 52) ** Sem Semflex Lachaize otomatic SII (type 22) ** Sem Semflex Lachaize Standard 3,5 ** Sem Semflex Lachaize Studio (type 38) ** Sem Semflex Oto 3,5 (type 32) ** Sem Semflex Oto 3,5 (type 33) ** Sem Semflex Oto 3,5 (type 33) ** Sem Semflex Oto 3,5 (type 33) ** Sem Semflex Oto 3,5B ** Sem Semflex Oto 3,5B (type 30) ** Sem Semflex Oto 3,5B (type 30) ** Sem Semflex Oto 3,5B (type 30) ** Sem Semflex Oto 3,5B (type 31) ** Sem Semflex Oto 3,5B (type 31) ** Sem Semflex Oto 3,5B ministere de l'air (type 33) ** Sem Semflex Oto 4,5 (type 18) ** Sem Semflex Otomatic II (type 21) ** Sem Semflex S1 Otomatic (type 19) ** Sem Semflex S1 Otomatic (type 19) ** Sem Semflex S2 Otomatic (type 23) ** Sem Semflex Standard 3,5 (type 13) ** Sem Semflex Standard 3,5 (type 16) ** Sem Semflex Standard 3,5 (type 17) ** Sem Semflex Standard 3,5 (type 17) ** Sem Semflex Standard 3,5 SII (type 12) ** Sem Semflex Standard 3,5B (type 10) ** Sem Semflex Standard 3,5B (type 9) ** Sem Semflex Standard 4,5 (type 3) ** Sem Semflex standard 4,5 (type 3) ** Sem Semflex Standard 4,5 (type 4) ** Sem Semflex Standard 4,5 (type 4) ** Sem Semflex Standard 4,5 (type 6) ** Sem Semflex Standard 61 (type 5) ** Sem Semflex Standard 72 (type 7) ** Sem Semflex Standard S1 (type 8) ** Sem Semflex Studio66 Atelier (type 41) ** Sem Semflex T950 (type 2) ** Sem Studio (type 35 ou 44) ** Sem Studio (type 35) ** Sem Studio 2 (type 38) ** Sem Studio Standard 2 (type 44) * SEM page at Gérard Even's site In Japanese: * The Semflex Oto at Aya's Cameras * The Semflex at Kan's Room Repair notes * The Semflex viewing part, by Daniel Herlent Category: 6x6 TLR Category: France Category: S